LITHIUM
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Every Garwin heir becomes 'The Bearer'. They are always destined to mate with another power user. What will happen when a certain brunette awakens Reid's hidden power? Its consequences will be Caleb's greatest battle. CalebReid
1. Prologue

**Riku (author): Greetings to everyone! I know you still don't know me yet….'cause I will be a first-timer writer here in Covenant. So…this is my first Covenant fiction. I hope you guys like it! And—please be nice.**

**Summary: **

**It was a thing they never expected to happen…**

**It was something they didn't know they will see…**

**But all of these were supposed to happen…**

**Will they be able to go through with it?**

**Caleb has ascended, not only that his power increased, but his life **_**changed **_**drastically. And he will have to deal with all the 'mysteries' that'll come up to the four Ipswich heirs.**

**He was still happy…because he will not be **_**alone**_**.**

**Main Pairing: Caleb and Reid, others…**

**Title: LITHIUM**

* * *

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**xXOOOXx …PROLOGUE… xXOOOXx**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

Thick red liquid flowed down from his head, staining the golden hair and damping it (nearly) full with blood. He struggled to open up his eyes despite the blood that almost covered its bright azure color. And has now become a dirty shade of purple. His lips were moist because of some fresh cuts and his face was as white as a paper, except for the parts where bruises and scratches patched it mercilessly.

He looked dead as his body was remained paralyzed in the middle of an ancient manor. His arms were cuffed separately to each of the sides of the cross-shaped table, while his feet and legs were chained below its pillar. He cannot struggle himself out of it. He was already too weak because of the endless tortures and his Power was being eaten up by his own suffering body.

His power was draining out. He cannot keep his eyes open. His consciousness was dying out.

"Reid!" A voice called. It echoed from a far hallway towards the manor.

"Where are you?!" Another voice shouted.

Reid was trying to regain back the consciousness that was left of him. But his whole self was giving up, even the very little Power that was still battling with the wounds all over his body.

"Reid! Answer me!" The voice was heard again.

Reid weakly smiled. He knew that voice. He loved the warmth it gave him whenever it whispers words to his ear. Those sweet truths…..how he would like to hear it again and again right now—to heal his wounds and make him stand up from the painful bondage he was experiencing now.

Suddenly, he was afraid. He was wishing that, that voice wouldn't come near him. Not when he knew what would happen.—that this was the whole point he was in torment right now.

"Do—ont….." Reid murmured brokenly. "C—Ca…Caleb…..don't…" He insisted himself to say. His body was totally giving up. But he wanted to save Caleb…and everyone. It would be enough for him to sacrifice himself once for the sake of many people; especially his friends and the person he loves.

"Reid!" The voice was already near. Reid can hear it just inches away from him.

Then he heard footsteps and heavy panting.

"Christ! Reid, what the hell happened?" Pogue wasn't really asking. He could answer his question just by looking at one of his best friends lying chained and profoundly injured. He wasn't even moving even when they were now walking towards him to get off the chains that imprisoned any of his movements.

Tyler approached Reid and Used to try giving him an immediate cure since their leader wasn't moving. But it was slightly impossible for the condition of his dying blonde friend.

Caleb was in most shock.

He was calling Reid for he was anxious and desperate to hear him answer. But when they arrived at the main manor room, he wasn't expecting to see Reid in a dying state. He wanted to heal him, heal him even if it will exhaust little of his Power to save his life. And he was too numbed to do it. He didn't know why. He was aware that Tyler was already having a hard time trying to ease a little of Reid's pain. The unconscious blond man's body was also cursed so Tyler's power cannot pass through his body as freely as it should be.

He told himself to move. But his body didn't budge an inch.

_Why? Why can't I move?! Damn it!_ He was cursing himself inside.

Then by the moment his eyes flashed full black automatically, he clenched his fists when he heard a person laughing wickedly at his back.

"Oh my! I can't believe it would take you several minutes to realize what I was doing to you!" A young man with dark brunette hair walked gracefully towards one of the tall pillars supporting the ceilings of the manor. His hands were in his pockets as he continued skipping like a child roaming around a park. His hair was covering half of his face so his eyes weren't much visible. But what was surprising was that he looked very much like Reid except for the color of the hair.

"Kid…did you fuckin' do this to my friend?" Pogue gritted his teeth, controlling his anger as long as he can before he couldn't anymore control himself from pounding this annoying guy's body solid to the ground.

"Aww….Kid?! Hah! I hate being called like that, you kno—"

"Answer the damn question!" Pogue growled, his eyes were turning to a deep black.

The young man shrugged when he was interrupted.

"What if I say, I did? What would you do?" There was a smirk that blended with the young teasing voice of the unknown man.

"Then I would fuckin' kill you!" Pogue shouted as he launched forward towards the young man. But as soon as he jumped, he stayed midair. He felt something clutch his throat hard, choking him and locking it from any air that might pass through it. His eyes that were black were now turning back to its normal color. His Power just seemed to stop flowing by the time he was captivated.

The young man laughed again.

Tyler was successful of bringing back a little life from Reid despite the curse that was filled inside him (Reid's). But he failed in curing all of his injuries. He was only successful of healing some of the major injuries and making his blond 'brother' breathe again.

Tyler was now glaring at the young man's twisted cheerfulness. He was going to attack but then the power of Caleb's aura told him to stay back.

Caleb's eyes have darkened. When he raised his head up, Tyler was shocked to see how his eyes have become as dark as black holes and as deep as a well's endless depth. He was frightened to stare at it. It was so different. It emanated a kind of aura that resembles a devil's.

Caleb turned to the young man.

"Ooh…are you finished day dreaming? For a moment there I thought you love the poor sight of your _special_ one." The young man sneered when Caleb came in front of him in a flash.

"No…I think I would _really_ love it if **you** are the one there instead of him."

The manor collapsed after an uproar of Powers.

**oooooooooooooo xXx oooooooooooooo**

Reid bolted up from his sleep. He was panting and several beads of sweat slid down from his temples. His face was awfully pale. He can't stop the shivering of his body.

He raised his right hand up to his eyes and rubbed his closed eyes lids with his thumb and forefinger. Slowly, he tried to calm down and steady his shallow breathing.

"Shit…" Reid groaned.

_Same dreams…_

_Why? Why does this kind of dream always repeat? _

_Was it telling him something? Or was it just a wild imagination built inside his mind because of his own wavering emotions?_

He shrugged off the ideas.

He shuffled out of his bed, grabbing his hanged shirt from the back of a chair. Then he headed towards his bathroom. He watched the flowing clear white liquid as it splashed against the sink's surface, letting some beads of water reach his clothed chest. Leaning over, he drowned himself with the fluid gathered by his palms and savored its cold sensation on his skin. It was like it took away the current stress he was experiencing.

He raised his head to look at the mirror.

He stared at the man he was facing. He knew he was looking at his reflection. But why can't he recognize himself?

His hair was now slightly damp because of the splashes of water. It slid down from his handsome face, making him really look hot as it outlined the perfect facade of his every admirable feature.

He sighed. Then he turned to take his shower.

…

Yesterday, Caleb ascended as he was fighting with Chase. So today, they will have to celebrate his birthday.

Tyler was the one who arranged it.

It was surprising that Tyler was successful in persuading Caleb to do this since it was merely like hours ago when he had gone off to save his friends and win over Chase. Despite those fresh events, he hesitatingly agreed to Tyler's idea. The youngest of the Ipswich's group reasoned out that it might be helpful to erase and ease away some of the hassle that their leader was experiencing. He said that it would be depressing for Caleb.

The party will be simple, but it will be open for all of their friends—the whole Ipswich group and of course, the people they usually mingle with at Nicky's place.

Reid grunted. He didn't want the idea about the party. It's not that he didn't want to go; it's the strong urge of not being able to resist the invitation. But though it was the reason, he was still hesitating whether to arrive at Caleb's mansion or to just excuse himself.

Well, he was giving himself a hard task. Because right now, his car was already approaching the open gate of the Danver's residence. He parked his car in between Pogue's and Tyler's (probably they already decided on saving him a free lot for less trouble), staying there, sitting alone and staring at his wheel.

He was _actually_ well-dressed. Not the kind of formal attire but a nice and elegant type of casual outfit. He was surprised that he was bale to pull some change from his usual punk style.

He was wearing a dark brown V-neck shirt with long sleeves that reached up to cover half of his hands. A high-collared vest loosely hugged his slender torso over the shirt. Instead of closing its buttons or buckling its short belts, he attached a chain from his left low pocket to the right pocket. It dangled and swayed as he was walking towards the main door. His boots squeaked a little when he stopped in front of the Oak door.

He sighed, before letting his fingers clutch a rope hanging on the door's side gently (without shaking) and pulling it two times.

He didn't have time to wonder when the door was opened.

He Used to give himself courage and composure.

Gladly, Tyler was the one who got the door.

"What took you so long?" Tyler demanded. Then he noticed the slight change in Reid's clothing.

"Alright, just get your ass in here." He gestured for Reid to come in and then led him to where their friends were conversing.

There were already many people partying and laughing. He can hear the loud chatters of girls and boys from the living room. Tyler guided him towards the couch where they usually converse about serious things. And there he was…the celebrant.

Caleb was there, sitting and silently murmuring words to Pogue. Reid can only see half the back of his head being revealed by the couch's thick body.

"Hey!" Pogue greeted, standing up to give Reid a small hug of regard. "I thought you were so much of a lazy ass. The party will be livelier now that you came." He grinned animatedly at the blond. His hand was slightly gesturing for Reid to greet Caleb.

"Hey…" Reid hesitated. "Caleb." He almost whispered.

Pogue pushed him further forward so that he can face Caleb.

"Oh come on Reid, greet him and even just this once, do _not_ be a bad boy. It will not eat up your pride. It's _his_ birthday." The long-haired blonde hissed inside Reid's ear.

Before Reid could hiss something back at him, he was already leaving with Tyler.

When Reid sat on the chair Pogue was lately occupying, he noticed that the brunette man opposite from him was already taking a nap.

_Wow…is he so exhausted? He was just talking to Pogue._ Reid thought. And somehow, he wanted to hear the brunette man respond. The party was for 'him' and all Reid could contribute was to give Caleb some strength to enjoy the celebration being held for him—or, as Pogue said, behaving himself would be the best gift he could proffer to their **leader**.

"Ca—" Reid was starting when Caleb suddenly opened his eyes. The russet eyes that peeked under the hazy eyelids were like a big lump inside Reid's throat for he cannot anymore continue or utter words.

Caleb opened his mouth. But he wasn't able to say anything to the blond when Pogue went back to them and announced that it was time for the 'wine' event wherein Caleb, with all his visitors, will altogether drink wine and wish something good for him. He rubbed his eyes before nodding to Pogue. He was giving the long-haired blond a look asking, _"Do I have to do this?"_ as he stand. He paused for awhile, thinking, but then followed Pogue and Tyler in defeat.

In the wine event, there were many of the visitors who wished for Caleb's and Sarah's happiness—even though the girl was not present in the celebration.

And Reid, who was unreasonably pissed, was trying his best to give a small smile all throughout the event. A smile that would be too impossible to be noticed by others.

Before the party ended—right after the drinking of wine, Caleb had gone back to the couch where he and Pogue were having a soft talk. He sat there, leaning his head over the support of his folded hand and then started to form another nap. So he didn't anymore go to see off his visitors.

The other three Ipswich's heirs were the only people left inside Caleb's house. They were talking whether to wake Caleb up before leaving or just let him sleep and bring him to his bedroom through Using.

"I guess we should just leave him there." Pogue suggested decisively.

"Well, he needs a rest. Maybe he would feel more relaxed if we carry his body to his bedroom." Tyler said. Pogue rolled his eyes.

"Well…that's a great ide—"

"Let him be." Reid suddenly spoke. His two friends turned to him. They were slightly surprised because lately, Reid had been so silent. He didn't participate much on the party proceedings which was a very rare occasion. And that he was well-_behaved_.

"Let's just leave quietly. It would be better to leave him alone. Let him rest." Then he started walking off.

Both Tyler and Pogue shrugged, but followed the blond anyway.

…

Reid waited for his two brother-like friends to leave from Caleb's house. He waited until he can't anymore hear the engine sounds of Tyler's car and Pogue's bike.

He breathed as he stared at the main door of Caleb's house. His eyes went dark and for a few seconds, found himself back inside the mansion. Caleb was still in his spot, silently sleeping on the couch. But his head's position changed from when they left him. His face was now fully revealed because he wasn't anymore leaning his head over his hand. It was already resting against the top of the couch's backrest.

Reid stared at the handsome brunette. By looking at him, he noticed the slight paleness of Caleb's normal sun-kissed skin. He could see the fatigue reflecting on his face.

Reid admired every part of his face—his eyes, his pointed nose, his luscious lips. Of course he thought something different, something beyond observation regarding the body Caleb possessed. Because it was every man's dream to be able to tone their body perfectly; to have shaped abs and firm muscles under smooth skin as the brunette's. Reid was an exception. He didn't wish to have a body like Caleb. He had wished that he could have Caleb himself. But he knew it was too impossible. And Reid was fully aware of it.

Reid stopped for a moment.

He didn't realize that as he was admiring every fraction of Caleb, he has already moved so near to his face. Their noses were almost touching and he could feel the warm breath coming from the brunette. Reid cannot control himself anymore. And before he knew it…

His parted lips were already taking over the other man's closed ones. He wanted to take it further but then realized that he wasn't allowed to do that—to do anything that will cause Caleb to be disgusted of him. Reid pulled away, turning his head and jerking off from Caleb's sleeping figure. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling the blush crawl up to the ends of his hair. (Ok…that was an exaggeration) He loved the feeling of his lips over the older man's ones. It was ecstatic. He didn't actually want to pull away. He was only afraid to see Caleb's disgust.

His back was now facing Caleb and he was nearing the door.

All of a sudden, his body froze. Any movement ceased from him.

"Is that all…?" A deep voice came from behind him.

Reid's greatest fears have arrived.

"Reid…Do you want to tell me something?" Caleb appeared in front of him.

It was obvious that the taller brunette Used to paralyze him like that. Reid couldn't break the spell with his powers. And his nervousness was beginning to torture him inside. He had expected not to be accepted and had prepared for it a long time ago, but he cannot listen to the rejection right now.

Their eyes met. And all Reid wanted to do was to turn away or run as Caleb's face changed.

**END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Okay GUYS….so what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Or should I just delete this and don't hope for any reviews? **

**Umm….please REVIEW if you liked it…or comment to it. You can also put the pairings you would like me to have in this fic if ever you like it.**

**But let me just REMIND ALL OF YOU that this is only the INTRODUCTION of the main story.**

**THANKS!! --RIKU a.k.a. the author--**


	2. Endowment

**Riku: Hi guys…thanks for reviewing, even if it's just a few. But then since there are reviewers I can't just be cruel and don't continue right? I'm not that kind of person. I just wanna satisfy my readers. So..thanks for all the people who reviewed. I'll give you 'CANDIES' or 'LEMONS' in the future so life would be more exciting for us. (I'll be detailed with it if you wish--let's save that for the future) Go on with the story!  
**

**Summary: **

**It was a thing they never expected to happen…**

**It was something they didn't know they will see…**

**But all of these were supposed to happen…**

**Will they be able to go through with it?**

**Caleb has ascended, not only that his power increased, but his life **_**changed **_**drastically. And he will have to deal with all the 'mysteries' that'll come up to the four Ipswich heirs.**

**He was still happy…because he will not be **_**alone**_**.**

**Main Pairing: Caleb and Reid, others…**

**Title: LITHIUM**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter One xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**ENDOWMENT…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter One xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Reid wanted to move. He desperately needed to break the spell right at this very moment. But since Caleb's power was expectedly potent, it can easily control any of Reid's attempts.

_Fucking Crap…._Reid cursed inside his mind. He hasn't given up and he was still concentrating on his power to at least shake Caleb's spell to make it easier to break. But in his every endeavor, he cannot help not to be able to dodge the look Caleb was giving him. That gaze was weakening him. The more he tried to focus, the more his power wavered. Despite that, Reid was still determined to get away.

_Snap!_

Something broke. (Maybe one of the invisible strings that Caleb managed to put around him)

Reid attempted to Use so he could immediately run from Caleb. But as soon as he felt his body's muscles relax, his back met with the hard surface of a wall. He felt his body become bruised and heard some of his bones crack because of the strong impact.

He groaned. His eyes closed tightly by the pain.

Then he felt something warm hugging his face. Reid struggled to open his and saw Caleb's closed lips an inch away from his eyes. It only proved that the brunette was so much taller than him.

So why did Reid choose to take the risk of being punished by him? Why wasn't he able to control his own desires if this would be the consequence of it?

Reid opened his mouth to speak.

"Was _that_ your present?" The brunette spoke before he was able to.

He stilled.

Caleb smiled. All of the exhaustion in his face vanished. His expression was relaxed and warm.

"'Cause if it is…it's not enough." He breathed into Reid's ear as he leaned down. Their chests were pressed to each other.

"Wha—" Reid was going to say but then a swift flash hauled away his breath.

His back wasn't pinned on the wall anymore. And he noticed that their surroundings have changed. But the room was more familiar to him. He was becoming baffled by the turn of the events.

--Because it was Caleb's. It's not that he's usually visiting the older man's room, it's because it reveals the personality of Caleb. The arrangement of the furniture represents him. And the atmosphere the room emanated exposed some of his sinister traits.

"Reid…" Caleb noticed the blonde's confusion. "I've been waiting for you to **satisfy **me."

With all of those few words, although Reid was still confused and shocked, his body reacted violently. His muscles twitched in excitement and a vast feeling of ecstasy roamed all throughout his insides, his hormones. It was too much to bear. When he raised his hand to touch Caleb's cheek, everything seemed to freeze. He tried to reach out again but the face of the brunette being so near him just seconds ago seem to move backward,

And backward…until the color of the eyes of the person lately leaning down on him with much gentleness, blurrily turned into a midnight shade of blue.

He fully opened his eyes in a moment of obvious confusion and amusement.

"Reid…are you alright?" He heard the voice of the person he thought was leaning down on him.

Then Reid bolted in realization, sitting up and almost bumping Tyler's chin. He looked around, seeing Caleb right beside him, Pogue at his left, and Tyler, who was eminently blushing, just at his back. He was also thankful that the blue-eyed baby boy of their group was able to dodge his sudden reckless action; although, it was kind of confusing why he had become so red just because he became nervous of almost hitting Reid's head in an unbecoming manner. Or, that's what just Reid thought of it.

"Hey man, if you weren't feeling better just say so. I bet it wouldn't be too scary to see if Coach would understand." Tyler spoke, his flushed face was slowly coming back to its normal pale color.

"But to tell you honestly Reid, it looked so dramatic to see you suddenly sinking in the middle of the pool. I thought you were just making a show." Pogue chuckled while Reid gave him a weak nudge on his elbow.

Reid was surprised by it.

Why did it feel like his back was carrying plenty sacks of cement? Or why did his arms feel like it was a one ton metal box that it was so hard to raise it up to the level of Pogue's shoulder where he had meant to hit him, take note, and not nudge him. He tried to raise his hand, making it only up to the level of his navel. He clenched it.

Unclenching it, a tan-ish hand grabbed it and then Reid felt himself being lifted by strong arms.

Wait..what….

Reid wasn't able to react when Caleb carried him in a bridal style. He was too surprised to be aware of what was really happening. He looked around, but he could only roll his eyes to his side, if not to directly look at Caleb's face from under his proud jaw. He rolled his eyes to his side and saw the glimpse of Aaron's sheep-like hair.

"Ooh….Mr. Proud Idiotic Garwin is being carried by his knight and shining armor. How does it feel to be the luhhhhcky damsel in distress?" Aaron teased. His voice was full of mock. It was fully irritating to anyone's ears to hear. He even prolonged the word 'lucky' to emphasize his taunt.

Reid has now turned his head fully to face Aaron shithead. Despite the pain he was experiencing in his head and all over his body, he thrashed off of Caleb's arms (really hesitating to do so) just to get back at Aaron. (And that's the only time he realized that Caleb wasn't still wearing anything except for his swimming trunks. He could feel their leader's slick hot body brushing so closely against his exposed skin as he moved.)

He continued thrashing off of him after seeing Aaron's further attempt of annoying him. But it wasn't allowed by the brunette young man. The blond continued getting off, but Caleb held him so firmly and it made it painful for him to move further on his arms.

Caleb titled his head to the side, making a more mocking face than Aaron's tone of voice. He smiled at the sheep-haired shithead.

"And you're not so lucky messing up with him in this kind of state." Caleb's eyes flashed black for a second once he was passed Aaron's.

Reid was confused at first because after Caleb's words, Aaron seemed to stop talking and didn't even made the slightest attempt to stop them or get back with more irritable mocking words. He seemed to be frozen in place. Pogue and Tyler were in the same state of confusion because none of the three of them saw Caleb Used (and take note, in public!) to make Aaron stop. So how the hell did a simple sentence from their leader caused Aaron to halt?

However, as soon as the Ipswich heirs were out of the room, they heard Aaron shout, "Bathroom!" and there were a few sounds of disgust from the other males who were still inside the showers. He seemed frantic to look for a cubicle and take a release.

I wonder how long will it take him in the cubicle to release his wastes?

…

_I can't believe Caleb Used!_ Pogue chuckled in his mind, talking telepathically with Tyler.

_Hell yeah…that was kinda odd of him to do. But Aaron deserves his punishment just right._ Tyler smiled inwardly.

"And why are the two of you smiling to yourselves like some crazy idiots?" Reid asked. He was now out of Caleb's arms, and he was leaning against the head front of their leader's polished sports car—the new car given by his mother for his eighteenth birthday.

The two were slightly surprised to see him dressed with the white polo of their Spencer uniform, matched with their black slacks. Pogue and Tyler exchanged looks for a moment.

"What?" Reid asked. His right eyebrow rose.

"How are you dressed up?" Pogue asked.

"Oh. I Used." The blond answered as if it was a very normal thing to do.

Yes it was, indeed for him, but with Caleb's knowledge? Something's quite not right here.

Pogue and Tyler just gawked at him. Disbelieve was present on their expressions.

"I allowed him to." Caleb came up from behind Reid, answering the curiousness filling Pogue and Tyler's head.

Now, that's it. This was really getting off.

"Caleb, is that really **you**?" Pogue eyed their brunette leader.

Caleb rolled his eyes. His eyes reflected confusion as well as the others.

"What's the matter with you guys?" He gestured his hands in a questioning motion. His friends were being absurd with their reaction.

"What's the matter with **you**?" Tyler was the one who asked.

"Uhh…hey guys. Just stop now will you? I guess Caleb is only being nice….to m--me?" Reid ended his sentence unsurely and hesitant. He knew he cannot rely much on his own understanding about Caleb's real thoughts.

Now, the confusion turned to Reid. The three looked at him.

Caleb was surprised to hear that from the blond. But he didn't let himself show it. He smiled inwardly; because he was feeling unreasonably happy with Reid's words. He didn't know why he was reacting like this just for the blonde's beautiful reaction.

And…how the hell did Reid know that he was really being nice to him? The brunette knew that every time he helps Reid out, the blond would always regard it as their leader's responsibility to protect their group and not, that he really cared for him.

"Caleb…Yoh Mr. Leader! Caleb!" Pogue almost cried in front of the brunette's face. He had been calling him for about a minute when Caleb dazed far off from their presence. He had been staring at his sports car's headlight, smiling through the thoughts that was looming inside his mind.

"Wha…what?" Caleb finally responded. His three best friends were looking at him in a bewildered manner, except for Pogue who was feeling weird of this day's events.

"I was saying that our skinny blondie there will not be able to drive himself home. And I know you'll be the one giving him a ride. So move your ass now!" Pogue demanded.

Caleb's eyes widened a little.

"Oh…oh alright." Caleb nodded, and was about to call out to the blond who was now talking to Tyler in front of his Hummer. Reid looked like he was pleading Tyler to be the one who'll take him home. But the younger man was waving his head and was explaining that he can't.

"What the hell Tyler! You're just going to drive me to my house with my car. You can ask Pogue to drive your car to the dorms!" Reid was hissing. He was leaning over the Hummer's head to steady his posture. (He was still feeling weak and sick.)

"Reid…there's Caleb whose willing to give you a ride. You don't have to worry about your car; Pogue will drive it to the dorms later after parking his bike back." Tyler said. It was so hard for him to persuade Reid to accept help from Caleb; especially when the brunette was aware of his weak and sick state.

He cannot drive home Reid because he has an important meeting to attend to (he was now actually late)—and he cannot risk to tell it to him as a reason.

"Tyler!" Reid hissed again when he saw Caleb already approaching them.

"Come on blondie, being a princess just for one day will not kill you." Tyler teased. He grinned animatedly as soon as their leader tugged Reid off of his support and caught him when the blond tripped over his steps.

He glared at Tyler while Caleb almost carried him all the way to his new auto.

…

"Don't you know that I'm using my precious time with you rather than going to my date with Sarah?" Caleb started to break the sulky aura of Reid.

Reid snorted, watching the fast images of nature passing the sight of the car's window with no interest. He was murmuring something that the older male wasn't able to pick up.

"Are you feeling alright now?" The brunette tried again. But he only received another grunt.

"Oh come on Reid speak u—" Caleb's words were cut by the sudden ring of his phone. He chose to ignore it, but the mobile continuously vibrated over the dashboard.

"Pick it up, it's irritating." Reid whined.

Caleb heaved a sigh. Much to his displeasure not to be disturbed at the moment, he reached for the annoying device and answered the caller.

"What?!" He said. His tone was evidently exasperated.

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice of a woman asked from the other line.

"Oh…Sarah…" He whispered. "Why did you call?"

Reid heard the name and turned further to fully face the window. He didn't want to hear any love talk from the couple. (Even if it's just a phone conversation.)

"Uhm…I've been waiting for you here at the restaurant you told me to go. Are you still coming?" Sarah's tone was hopeful.

Caleb rolled his eyes to the side to take a glimpse at the blond beside him.

"Go now alright. Just tell her you'll just dump me to my house." Said blonde suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sorry Sarah I think I can't. Let's postpone the date for now." Caleb hanged as soon as he said his last word and faced Reid who turned to him in shock.

"What?" Caleb asked, eyes focused on the road ahead.

"I can't believe you hanged up on her just like that." Reid said.

It seemed that there were no other cars on the road so Caleb fully turned to the blond beside him.

"Why? Are you feeling sorry for her?" Caleb immediately felt his veins twitch. He was becoming angry by his friend's words and he didn't know why. He didn't have any reason for it….but he can't also stop the antagonism rising in him.

"Well y—yeah…becau—" Reid stuttered but halted his words when he saw Caleb's eyes. They were serious and becoming aggravated. It weakened him more for some unknown reason.

"Can't you just appreciate what I'm doing for you?! I chose you because you need me, more than she needs me there! It isn't like she's too important…" Caleb trailed off. He was surprised by his own words.

How could he say that his girlfriend wasn't important compared to his best friend? Yes, Reid was sick and needs someone's help but…but….why couldn't he leave him and just tell Sarah that he'll be there as soon as he has taken home Reid? It wasn't like his best friend will need too much of his assistance.

Caleb growled inwardly. His eyes automatically shut down.

"Forget it." The brunette sighed loudly and then opened his eyes only to see a truck going to directly crash them.

"Shit!" Caleb cursed. He Used at the exact time and was able to pull the car together again after passing through the log-carrying truck. He was panting as he stepped hard on the brake.

"Christ that was so close…" He murmured, bolting up to realize that Reid was beside him and was unconscious.

When the truck was going to hit his car, he had forgotten for a second that the blond was beside him and that he wasn't sure if he was able to save Reid with him when he Used.

"Reid?...Reid!" He shook the blond gently, trying to wake him up. He tried many times but Reid was dead asleep. Before he released the younger male from his arms, he saw the slow healing of some wounds scattered over Reid's pale skin.

Caleb cursed himself. And turning to face the blond again, he became cognizant of how delicate Reid can get at times. Caleb observed how frail he looked under the clothing of their Spencer polo. Despite his firm muscles, he was skinny compared to them. Tyler wasn't an exception. You can also say that the youngest boy was skinny but compared to his height with Reid's (wherein Reid was taller); you'll be able to evaluate the difference.

Caleb leaned forward to watch the sleeping blond. He raised his hand and then cupped Reid's face. He slightly tilted the blond boy's face to the side.

Caleb graced an admiring smile. The younger man looked so innocent; with those closed eyes and peaceful expression—it calmed down Caleb. He brushed off the golden locks of hair from Reid's forehead and then with the last second of staring, he backed away to drive towards the Garwin estate.

…

Caleb stopped his car in front of the silver gate hindering his auto to enter. He took a glimpse of Reid to make sure the male was still asleep before Using. His eyes went pure ebony and then waited for the gates to separate themselves for their entrance.

Once the gates were separated wide enough for his car, he drove in slowly. He Used so that his power will be present to Mr. and Mrs. Garwin's knowledge.—also to stop any thoughts of having an intruder.

He parked his car to a lot near the main foyer of the Garwin manor.

"Bear with me again bad boy…" He mumbled before lifting the quiescent Reid in another bridal style moment. It was actually fun to carry Reid like this. The boy was unexpectedly light, as light as any girl Caleb had already carried in the same manner. (Either they were saved by him or they needed a man to help them from having an injury in the field)

**(1) **The first time he lifted Reid, who was drowned to react at that time, from the swimming pool, he was surprised to find that their 'bad boy' who always wanted to acquire taut muscles like him and Pogue, will only be able to acquire a delicate-looking body like this. Caleb wasn't disappointed. He was more than happy to make Reid stay like this.

Caleb was already heading for the living room where he expected the parents of Reid. But no one was there. He tried to locate them telepathically, only to fail because of the hidden aura of Mr. Garwin's power.

Caleb sighed again.

A smirk formed over his lips.

"Let's do it one more time…Reid." Then he lifted Reid in the same manner.

"Let's go to my home first."

Oh how well he enjoyed carrying Reid like this…

**END FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**So….guys…is it still alright? I mean…are you still interested? Hehe….please review. I'm quite sad because I only gained few reviews…but then….REVIEW means UPDATE! **

**I'm still happy I got reviews and all. THANKS for that guys! **

**NOTES: And just to explain some things, the first time Caleb actually lifted Reid was when he was sinking in the middle of the pool. And about the first few paragraphs...those were just part of Reid's fantasy, meaning when he was unconscious and was being carried by Caleb, he started having a dream again. So the prologue and the fantasy are both Reid's dreams.**

**The other things which were not explained in this chapter will be seen on the next chapter so stay tune….I'll probably update every week. (I hope!)**

**THANKS AGAIN! REVIEWS MAKE WRITERS HAPPY! **


	3. Downfall

**Riku: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you kind of like my story. And I would just like to apologize about making my prologue and the first part of my chapter one only a dream of Reid. It was really meant to be like that. You know…'cause I have to be slightly slow to the romantic parts so you know, it'll be more interesting and sweet! Hehe…so that's all what I can say for now. Go on with the story.**

**Summary: **

**It was a thing they never expected to happen…**

**It was something they didn't know they will see…**

**But all of these were supposed to happen…**

**Will they be able to go through with it?**

**Caleb has ascended, not only that his power increased, but his life **_**changed **_**drastically. And he will have to deal with all the 'mysteries' that'll come up to the four Ipswich heirs.**

**He was still happy…because he will not be **_**alone**_**.**

**Main Pairing: Caleb and Reid, others…**

**Title: LITHIUM**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Two xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**DOWNFALL…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Two xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Caleb drove towards their manor which was a ten-meter distance from the Garwin residence. He slowed down when he saw the towering fences railing the Danver's historical estate.

Their property was the biggest among the legendary Ipswich clan. They were also the richest because their family was the main founder of the Covenant, not to mention that Danver was a son of a half-blood prince—a part of the hidden history which the present descendants of Ipswich didn't expose; because the time Joseph Danver (Caleb's great, great, great /you count it/ grandfather) died and made a prodigy to the world of super humans, something was left uncovered. Something…

_I, the author, will tell you at the right time. So let's go on with the present for now._

For the fifth time on this day, Caleb once again carried the unconscious male through the strong support of his arms that were under the younger man's shoulders and bent legs. Since he drove up to the main house, it will only take him about ten steps to reach the main doors and another of it to approach the living room.

"Oh Caleb, we're sorry for not responding to you." Reid's father smiled at the young brunette as the others followed behind him.

Understanding what the old Garwin was apologizing for, he nodded. He was silent as he was looking at his mother and Reid's parents for they were also giving him a questioning expression.

"Reid collapsed at the pool. We didn't know the reason." He explained when Reid's mother directed her gaze worriedly to her son's unconscious form being carried by Caleb.

Her eyes saddened and her lips formed into a frown. Her face showed something Caleb couldn't quite comprehend.

"Don't worry Mrs. Garwin, Reid will be alright." Caleb said to ease up some of her worry, but it didn't shake off her previous appearance.

"Uhh…I know. I know darling…" She trailed off, giving her husband a reassuring look when he pulled her close to him.

"Caleb." Mr. Garwin called. "Can we trust Reid to you first?" He asked.

Caleb was getting confused. It's not like he didn't want to take care of the blond (He was even willing to volunteer) it's just that, something is quite not right. He was surprised that Reid's parents were actually here in their house because it was a very rare event. Mr. Garwin, as he remembered, has only visited their home once and that was ten years ago. Only, Mrs. Garwin often plan bonding with her mother so she's like a daily guest.

"Sure." Caleb smiled after glancing at the blond who was still sleeping on his arms. Reid was actually light enough not to exhaust Caleb.

Mr. and Mrs. Garwin said their goodbyes to his mother and then slowly left like a vanishing smoke before the door.

"Caleb, you can already put Reid to our guest room." His mother told him. 'He needs a long rest." She slightly waved her head and then rose up her head at her son's words.

"Could he just use the room next to mine? I know it's still vacant. Our guest room is near to yours, but I would like to take care of him myself." Caleb stated.

"Oh but we still have to clean it." She paused; the confusion was in her tone. "Alright I'll call the maids to prepare i—"

"No need. I'll handle it." Caleb said before dismissing himself and going up the stairs.

There was no other way to clean the room the fastest way, so Using was the only option. It wouldn't hurt to Use, he told himself, and he was aware that he had been doing it because of Reid. Yes, he had already ascended and it was already dangerous for him to often use his powers. But he can always handle himself, and it was only at times like these…it urges him to rely to it. So he really didn't have to worry that much.

The dirty room was prepared in an instant. The dusted sheets were changed, the floor glimmered like they were mopped and swept up. The furnishings looked like they were brand new, and there was a pleasant aroma that surrounded the room. The outcome was satisfying.

Caleb laid Reid's form over the soft surface of the bed, letting the blonde's body fall limp on it like a motionless mannequin. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his sleeping best friend.

Why is he feeling a sudden responsibility for Reid? He asked himself.

It wasn't like they were as close as he was with Pogue. The blond male was always with Tyler and so their relationship did not build a buddy-like companionship. They were even always fighting and arguing about senseless things, if not about Using. So why did it feel like he _needed _to be the one taking care of Reid at these kind of times when he needed someone? It was natural for they were best friends, like brothers even, but it was just an unusual feeling.

Caleb shook his head. He was thinking of Reid more than what was necessary. And so he decided that he was only being the ever-savior leader of their Covenant. –The caring one, the one that should always protect.

With a last glance of the blonde's peaceful figure, hesitantly, he walked off the room to get the necessary medicines Reid will need for his regeneration.

…

"Hey, How's our blondie?" Pogue asked through the other line.

"He's been asleep after the incident." Caleb answered. He just came out of the room Reid was currently occupying.

"Incident? You mean the swimming pool incident?"

"No."

"Then what happened?" Pogue's tone became anxious.

"Oh…well it was actually m—my big mistake. While we were on the road towards their manor, we argued." Caleb heard Pogue's ''not-again'' grunt.

"Man, when will the two of you even have a peaceful conversation?" Pogue rolled his eyes, contemplating what might have happened.

"I know. I wasn't looking at the road when I talked back to him and then a truck was going to hit us. I Used, but I wasn't able to assure if I had been able to include Reid as I controlled the accident."

"But you were, right? Since…he's there…sleeping…"

"_He_ Used. I think he was able to; only that, it exhausted him and made him unconscious. I don't know what really happened."

Pogue was going to comment about his stupidity, but he countered before the other was about to speak.

"I know it's my fault. Don't think about making me guiltier." Caleb spoke.

"Alright, alright. Me and Tyler will visit to your house then? Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Then they both hanged up. Caleb sighed.

It was good that tomorrow was Saturday and all these events happened this Friday. They wouldn't be able to go to Nicky's but, it was okay. Reid was more important than going to a party.

xXOOOXx

Tyler came late to his meeting. And when he got to the hidden cave of Ipswich, he was the only person they have been waiting for to arrive for all of the people involved were already present. There were actually only six of them in the secret gathering.

"I'm sorry." Tyler apologized but the others didn't anymore reply to him when the leader of the meeting cast a rolling fire in the middle of the round table, revealing an image through the blaze.

It was a legendary symbol for the devils. The image resembled a dragon with six different heads. All were mythical creatures and monsters from the underworld. It looked as frightening as the aura it emanated. It was just a symbol, but the one it was symbolizing felt so real to the eyes and to the soul.

"It was an unexpected revelation…" The robe covered man, who was the leader of the convention, spoke.

"And now, we're going to experience its wrath once again."

"This history hasn't been exposed even before the death of Joseph Danvers…"

"But today, you'll witness the legend's truth."

Tyler was shocked by the next words the man uttered.

xXOOOXx

Reid had that dream again. That terrible unexplainable dream he had been having a month before his coming birthday, which will already be on the next week. He was not excited about it, actually he was nervous. He was aware of being addicted to his power, and he has a great feeling that he will be as good as dead when he ascends. He saw how Caleb was able to bear its temptations. (Pogue was also able to control it.) It was quite easy for him. But as he can see him now, Using a few times in public just like yesterday, how he can't help thinking that unlike Caleb—he will not only be Using just because it's necessary. How he envied the brunette to have such a tolerance.

Reid slowly sat up, wincing as he leaned down his right hand on his side for support and his left hand to massage his throbbing temples. He wasn't perspiring. Even though he had _that_ dream, he was feeling calm and relaxed.

He looked around. His vision was quite hazy but he knew immediately that this was not his room. This room was too clean and organized. He pushed off the blanket that was covering his legs and then rolled out of bed carefully as not to off balance himself.

He looked around again. Directing his gaze to the door when he caught a glimpse of a shadow, he saw Tyler looking at him in a manner that made him only stare back.

"How are you feeling Reid?" Tyler was now walking towards him.

"I'm alri—" Reid winced when something painful hit his brain.

Tyler instantly sat down beside him on the bed, holding his wrist as if it was an automatic reflex. He cupped his face and watched how Reid had paled. His lips were slightly chapped and white.

"Reid…Reid!" Tyler hissed when Reid was having a difficulty to breathe.

"T…T—Ty…" He tried to respond but his vision was getting blurry because of his loss of oxygen.

Tyler knew what he had to do. But at that time, he was quite hesitant.

His eyes went full ebony before opening his mouth and covering Reid's lips with his. Reid gasped at first, but he felt the comforting power engulf through his mouth. Slowly he felt himself relax with the contact. He clutched Tyler's shirt with his fingers, his head tilting at the younger male's demand as he (Tyler) give him the aid he needed.

Caleb felt something.

He felt the small amount of power.

Someone Used, and its signature was familiar because it was Tyler's. He saw the brown-haired male went up to Reid's room and also felt the power from its location not too long before the male has just arrived. Caleb was confused for he never even once felt Tyler's power, in particular. And he didn't know why Tyler's power was familiar to him. He knew he can only feel or know if there was one of them Using, but not actually know whose is it.

He went upstairs. And then strangely felt his heart pounding.

As he reach the room, he saw what he had least expected.

His brows creased, his breathing suddenly becoming rugged because of vexation.

Tyler had his lips deeply covering the blonde's. And Reid was even clutching the younger male's shirt as if it looked like he was demanding for more.

In that situation, Caleb never felt anger rise from him because of Tyler. Tyler never angered him. But what he had done today was just the most enraging.

Why? Why does he feel like this? Why is he feeling angry? What is happening to his calm self?

He cursed himself repeatedly.

For some seconds, his body shivered violently. His eyes were going black.

_No! _He waved his head as if to shake off his frustration. But it did nothing. _Shit!_ He shouted in his mind. The temptation of the power was attacking him and he was aware that when he was in anger, the power engulfs him completely. It becomes dangerous to others' life…including his.

When he was going to turn to assault one of his best friends, he felt a hand grip him.

Tyler was looking at him with the same full ebony eyes.

"Caleb." Tyler called his name, tightening the grip when he felt Caleb's vein twitch under his wrist.

"Caleb!" Tyler growled.

Caleb breathed heavily. Something different emanated from the younger male's power. It was a foreign spell and it stirred his power, trying to ease it up and control its enraging temptations to damage.

The brunette heaved a huge amount of air before finally being able to shut down any power heating up his condition.

"Caleb. Don't let yourself be controlled." Tyler mumbled. And with another grip on the older man's wrist, he walked off after straightening up the disheveled parts where Reid had clutched for his support.

With a snarl he gave at Tyler's back, he turned to see Reid leaning over the bed's high headboard.

He was completely calmed after seeing the blond.

"Caleb…"

Caleb flinched as Reid called him in a very soft tone. But he didn't move a single inch from where he was leaning against the door's frame.

"Man…could you possibly hear me from that distance?" Reid chuckled but it was cut short as he winced from his throbbing headache. "I can't speak loud right now." Reid had bowed his head. He was thinking if he was going to speak to Caleb what has been bothering him in his dreams.

Caleb swiftly came beside him. Their legs were touching when the brunette moved so close to his side.

"I have been havi—"

"Caleb!" Sarah suddenly came to the door. It seemed like she ran up the stairs because of her slight panting. Her gaze was immediately directed to Reid.

"Reid! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she approached the blond male. She noticed how pale he had become.

"God, you look so pale." Her eyes saddened, turning to her boyfriend and then back to Reid.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Reid weakly smiled. "You know….just a little dizzy." He tried to pull off his usual expression of 'carefree-ness'.

Sarah smiled at this. She knew that Reid was trying to make her worry leave, and she was satisfied that he can still think about it. (Though the worry didn't really leave)

She turned to Caleb and saw him staring at Reid who was looking out the window. She felt his gaze's intensity towards the blond. It was like his eyes can only focus and see one and _one_ person only.

"Uhmm…I'm just going to help preparing for the breakfast." She stood up and then waved at Reid as the male turned to her. "I'll call the two of you afterwards alright?" She smiled sweetly and then left the room. She closed the door quietly and leaned against it. Sighing, she went downstairs to meet Mrs. Danvers.

…

"Why did you do _that_? Was it part of it?" Pogue whispered to Tyler who was approaching the living room.

The younger male eyed him.

"Did you see what I did?" He asked.

"Yeah. Caleb too." Tyler froze, his eyes widened.

"I saw what happened to him. I was going to stop it myself, but you already came. Didn't you feel his presence?" Pogue asked.

"I did, but vaguely…Can _that _be possible?" Tyler whispered. His eyes were still wide. He seemed scared.

"You don't have to be nervous. I know what's going on around here." Pogue's eyebrow rose at Tyler's reaction.

"Wait…What the fuck…how did…"

"How did I know?" Pogue rolled his eyes. "Hey man, you're not the only Covenant member here who's going to have a special role here."

"What do you mean?"

"You know this isn't the right place to talk about it. Let's talk about it later." Pogue whispered, receiving the look Mrs. Danvers was giving them.

"Oh yeah." Tyler nodded and was going to walk away, but Pogue grabbed him.

"What?' He asked.

"You're going to explain to me why you have to do the spell _that_ way, alright?"

Tyler raised his brow again. There will be too many _that's_ to be explained and cleared.

…

"Uhmm…Mrs. Danvers?" Sarah called.

Mrs. Danvers looked up from the batter she was mixing on a bowl.

"Yes dear?"

"Could I ask something?" Sarah hesitated for a moment.

Mrs. Danvers turned off the mixing machine and then faced Sarah with an expression telling her to go on.

"About…Me and Caleb…" She was trailing off. It hurt her to confide this to the mother of the person she's in love with. But she had to assure and make her decision before everything goes out handled.

"What dear…?" Mrs. Danvers was giving her a look of worry. Though somehow, she knew what the girl what might say next.

"I think…things will not work out anymore." Sarah felt her eyes become irritated with the water clouding her vision. Caleb's mother approached her and put her arms around her shoulders. She broke out a sob for she cannot anymore control her emotions.

"I'm sorry…" Mrs. Danvers mumbled to her ears. She felt a great sympathy for the girl. And all she could do for her was to apologize for her son.

And that was Sarah's greatest fear.

Caleb's mother could also feel his son's true heart…and it wasn't with this girl, Sarah she had come to accept. But she was aware that fate has to give the right path to her son. And so she had come to accept it. Willingly. She had known a very long time ago, who will remain reigning in his son's heart. (even though Sarah came.)

"I should have known…to let go of him sooner. But I just can't…" Sarah's voice broke, but she was trying to steady her tone.

"Shh…dear. I know it'll be hard but…you should also know that it'll be harder to stay with him when his heart's not with you."

Sarah broke out completely. She let her tears fall and didn't anymore hold back to cry her heart out. She knew this all along. That she wasn't meant for him, and she will not be able to get through to the inner part of his heart. Yes, she tried her best, but that best wasn't enough to soften Caleb's feelings and make it hers.

And she had completely failed…deliberately. Even from the beginning. She knew what would be her future, because she chose to feel pain.

**END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**I hope you liked it…even though I wasn't able to give you sweet scenes or something. Hehe…I know I know. But please try to understand. You might not have noticed, but it was kinda written fast. And I literally wrote it fast.**

**Sorry for that. **

**Update will be next week. **

**Once again thanks for the REVIEWS! (Please review alright?...even if it's just a short comment.)**


	4. Breaking

**Riku: Awww…still I only got a few reviews. But anyways, since I want to continue this story not only for my satisfaction but for the readers as well, I'll keep updating. It may just be late because I'm a graduating student, so things are hectic and tight. So…I hope you'll like my update. Don't worry; we'll soon get to the part you like! I'm not speaking of the lemon alright?...just the start of their romance.**

**Summary: **

**It was a thing they never expected to happen…**

**It was something they didn't know they will see…**

**But all of these were supposed to happen…**

**Will they be able to go through with it?**

**Caleb has ascended, not only that his power increased, but his life **_**changed **_**drastically. And he will have to deal with all the 'mysteries' that'll come up to the four Ipswich heirs.**

**He was still happy…because he will not be **_**alone**_**.**

**Main Pairing: Caleb and Reid, others…**

**Title: LITHIUM

* * *

****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Three xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**BREAKING…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Three xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

This will be the day…the day Sarah had come to fear since the day she met him. –The time she knew she had fallen in love; a love that grew so drastically and so unhesitant, even to the point that she was willing to choose regret…and pain rather than free happiness. She cannot bear to lose him, at that time, when she was still innocent of Caleb's true identity. She wanted to know everything about him, every little thing and impossible things that concern his existence. She was so jealous of the other four—Tyler, Pogue, Kate (who, though, only knows about their Covenant), and Reid…

_Reid…_

_The __**very**__ person…the man who always stands in the way…the man who always destructs…the man who is unaware of everything he brings—he __breaks__…_

It wasn't really his fault. Sarah had been keeping that to herself. She knows very well that it isn't the blonde's fault. Compared to her, he was more innocent—he was more naïve and very unconscious of the things that was happening around him. He never had to worry losing anything. He was so carefree. He did anything that pleases him. Those things may be simple, but it requires a big consequence…not to him, but to other people.

But even after all of that, Sarah never hated him. And now, she hates herself. She hates herself for hoping that everything will be as what she wanted. She was not allowed to hate Reid because of his obliviousness. Reid was a man…not an _ordinary_ guy…

So now, Sarah was waiting for Caleb's return. They just had a date and the brunette had a call from his mother. It's been fifteen minutes after she saw Caleb approaching back to her.

He smiled. Sarah smiled back as best as she could.

She was holding back to let out her sobs and tears. It was so hard but she had to do it until she can say what she had to. Caleb stared at her. His worry was beginning to show on his expression.

"Is there something wrong?" Caleb asked.

Sarah stared at him. Then she slowly smiled.

"One…more time…" She almost whispered. Her eyes were getting red. She hasn't blinked since she started staring at Caleb.

"What…?" Caleb was worried. When he was going to lean forward to her, she spoke again.

"One more time…please smile for me." Tears were now flowing out of her eyes. She didn't care anymore. It was too much to bear…

"Smi—…?" The brunette trailed off.

"For the last time…smile for me. Only—for **me**…"

"What do you mean for the last time?" Caleb was confused.

"I want to free you Caleb." Sarah said plainly, even though her voice was broken. It hurt to hear her tone of pain.

"Why—"

"Please free yourself from your obligation to protect me. You only have **one **person to protect." She was now beginning to make her words clearer.

"We're not for each other. We never are. I know it…**You've **known that…it was impossible to be us." She broke out a sob. "And…this pain is already enough. I don't want you to continue…hurting yourself for me as well. I'm just a normal somebody to you. You have to be with your _special _somebody." Sarah wiped her tears as Caleb was staring at her in disbelieve.

"When I realized that I was in-love with you, and we became together, I knew that your heart is already set for someone else. That time…maybe you thought you were also in-love with me, but really it wasn't. I felt that but I kept telling myself it'll change eventually. But it didn't, no matter how long we were together, how we were always together, no matter how you focus your attention to me…in your eyes—that person's reflection—is who I see." Sarah chuckled.

"I know you're confused and shocked but… you do not have to lie to yourself anymore. You're free…" Sarah stood up. When Caleb reached out his hand to grab her wrist, she immediately pulled away.

"Your smile…" Sarah waved her head. "Forget it", she said chuckling slightly. "We'll still be friends, right?" She grinned despite the tears that still went flowing from her eyes. Then she walked away…

She walked slowly…briskly…now she was running…she was

_Breaking_…

xXOOOXx

Caleb entered his room silently. His face was blank and droplets of water continuously trickled down his face. After his break up with Sarah, the rain went pouring angrily on him.

Was it because he had made Sarah suffer so much?

He took off all of his clothes and went inside his bathroom. He twisted the knob of the shower and waited for the water to come sliding down his body. He didn't choose to heat it and instead, savored the water's freezing temperature. It wasn't enough, because his veins were still twitching not only in irritation but in anger…with himself.

He clenched his fist and directly hit the bathroom's wall, creating a big dent on it. His fist bled but he didn't mind. As soon as he went out, the wall was fixed again as if nothing happened. Also, his hands were already healed. He grabbed a V-neck gray shirt and pulled up his pants.

_I think Reid is till here..._Caleb thought before entering the room next to his. He didn't mind knocking, instead entered silently only to find out that Reid was already packing up.

"Reid…what are you doing?" Caleb asked.

The blond turned to him. His body still looked frail and his pale skin made him look like a white-painted moving mannequin.

"Oh Caleb." He greeted back, weakly. He fixed the pillows he used before fully turning to Caleb—who was in front of him in an instant.

"Why did you pack up already?" Caleb asked again.

"I'm going home now. You don't have to burden yourself taking care of me. Isn't that convenient? You won't have to bear seeing my face all the time." Reid was babbling while Caleb only stared at him.

The brunette was silent. Also, his expression was dark.

"Hey…Caleb. Are you alright?" Reid asked. He was starting to get worried. "Hey…" He tried once more.

_Stop…_

_Stop it…_

_Don't speak…_

Caleb fought himself inside his mind. But right now…it was so much for him to handle. This day was a shock to him…his break-up and now, Reid…

Why isn't it okay for Reid to go back in their home? He asked himself.

It was normal for Reid to go back to his own house rather than staying here, right? Then what is this feeling?

Suddenly, Caleb snapped out of his thoughts and got a glimpse of Reid's moving lips.

His veins twitched in irritation as he remembered the time he saw Tyler kissing Reid—dominating those lips and feeling them, with Reid asking for _more_. For no certain reason, he felt anger rise inside him.

_Stop! _Caleb shouted in his mind.

"Cale--!" Reid's call was cut. His eyes went wide as soon as he realized that Caleb was kissing him—very deeply.

Yes…Reid knew he wanted it. But the kiss was too sudden. It was panicking.

"Mmm!...mmm!" Reid tried to get off of Caleb.

_This wasn't the one he was asking for…_

He cannot breathe.

The kiss was harsh for Caleb's teeth were already sinking into his lips—like it was biting. He can feel the anger from those lips that was already torturing his. Reid pushed him away, but it was to no extent. He was still too weak. And there was no way he can Use. He has no strength. He has no power.

Caleb wasn't still pulling away. Instead, he even pinned Reid on the bed and deepened the kiss, as long as it is possible. He moved his mouth….tasting Reid…almost as if eating him.

Reid persistently pushed him off. But cruelly, he continued to fail.

"_I can't breathe…" _Reid thought as his consciousness was slowly slipping away.

When Caleb felt Reid's ceasing attempt of pushing him, he finally pulled away. By the time, he got off; it was like Reid was revived from drowning. He coughed continuously, desperate in sucking in all of the air he lost minutes ago when he was captivated by his brunette best friend. He clutched his chest, as if calming it from any (further) violent reactions.

Caleb stared at him the way he did lately. Blank…and unmoving…

When Reid's breathing was better, the brunette grabbed his wrist and forcefully turned him to face him.

Reid's face became flushed after regaining the air he lost. And there were tear marks present on his face.

Then Caleb pulled him into a tight hug.—not too tight that he won't be able to breathe, but tight enough to cover his whole body with the brunette's more (slightly) brawny ones.

Though Reid was afraid of Caleb's behavior before, he eventually relaxed in his hug. It wasn't harsh…it wasn't crushing. It was actually gentle and comforting. But he didn't hug back. He didn't put his arms around the brunette.

Caleb's face was hurt. But he was thankful that Reid can't see his face now because he was angry of himself.

_Is this what Sarah is telling him? But…how…this thing…_

The brunette buried his face on Reid's head. He breathed and breathed.

"I'm sorry…you can go home." After he kissed Reid's forehead, he was gone.

Reid directed his eyes on the door that Caleb left open where he exited in an instant. He bowed his head, leaning his head over his open palms.

He chuckled.

"I could've stayed if you told me to…" Reid whispered.

He was also hurt because _he _was uncertain.

xXOOOXx

Caleb rushed downstairs as soon as his eyes caught Sarah's familiar figure. It was lunch break, so it was quite hard to follow her. The school was crowded and so many people were also I a hurry to get food.

While looking for Sarah, Caleb's eyes unexpectedly fell on Reid's direction. He stopped immediately.

_I thought he was absent…_ He said in his mind.

Then he cursed himself. He was supposed to find Sarah…to get her back…and be…be….be….what? To be together again?

Caleb moved backward slowly until he felt his back touching a wall. He leaned on it, massaging his temples as he pondered.

"Caleb!" He heard Pouge's voice call him. He opened his eyes, only to see that it was not only Pogue, but Tyler and Reid as well. Reid was walking behind Tyler, with the younger man's hand supporting the back of the blond.

Caleb growled to himself.

"Hey." He greeted back, trying so hard to dodge looking at Reid.

"Are you alright, man?" Pogue asked.

All three of them had already heard of the Caleb-Sarah break-up.

"Of course. I'm alright." Caleb accidentally met Reid's eyes. He didn't know that Reid was also looking at him, and so when their eyes met, he saw how Reid immediately turned away. Reid silently whispered something to Tyler.

"Uhh…guys, Reid and I will go somewhere alright? See yah." Then he led the blond with him away from the others.

Caleb saw how Reid smiled at the youngest Covenant member. They seem like they were really close—closer than him and Pogue. Tyler even looked like he understands the blond so well.

Caleb looked at them as they went away. He cannot bring himself to stop them. Though he didn't know why. He could have just talked to Reid and pretend that he had done nothing to his friend. Maybe, that way, he'll be able to explain something or to even get a chance to answer one of his questions—things were baffling him…

xXOOOXx

"Why?! Why won't you allow me? I can still do this! I can still swim!"

Caleb heard Reid's shouts as he was passing by the guidance room near the way to their swimming grounds. He paused on his pace, and then stopped to listen.

"Reid, you can't. It would be hard for you. Your body is still weak. But don't worry, you'll be allowed to swim after the competition." The coach was explaining to him.

"What?! After the competition?! Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm obviously not Reid. Now, don't be stubborn and just rest until after the competition."

"But..why? I can still…I will be able to be in the contest. You know…I've been waiting for this competition. This is…this is my way to show up that I'm not…I'm not a useless student here."

"I'm sorry Reid…" The coach didn't know what to say. Yes, Reid was a skillful swimmer. But due to his weakened state, he cannot possibly be allowed to join the competition. He cannot tell him that it was also his parent's request not to let him in.

The coach stood up and left the room.

"Mr. Danvers?" The coach greeted Caleb.

"Thank you…for telling that to him, Coach." Caleb smiled while the coach gave him a confused look.

"I heard everything…and it was just right not to allow him to the competition."

"Oh…well then, I hope you can further explain it to him." Then the coach went passed him.

"Yes, I will." Caleb whispered. He waited for Reid to come out of the room.

When Reid came out, Caleb immediately noticed the tear-dried marks on his pale face. He also noticed how Reid went thinner for the past few days he was sick.

"Reid.' He called. Then the blond stumbled towards him, outbalancing himself. His hand that leaned on the wall for support slipped. Before he was to hit the floor Caleb grabbed him on his torso and pulled him up.

Reid laughed at himself.

"See…? Are you relieved…?" Reid was whispering to him.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I feel so weak. I can't do the things I usually do. Maybe…you're happy that I will not be able to Use my power. Don't worry…it will take time before I get you all fucked up because I'm addic—"

Once again, Reid's words were cut as Caleb pulled him into a hug.

"Get off me…" Reid demanded before he let himself submit to the sensation.

Caleb's eyes widened. But he didn't pull away. Instead, he led Reid's head to lean over his shoulder.

"What are you…what are you doing?" Reid was slightly panicking now. It wasn't the type of panic where you are in a life and death situation. It was just a time of confusion and anxiousness.

"Ge—get off me!"

"No!" Caleb growled. The blond went silent at this.

"Reid…just let me, let me hold you…" He whispered, his breath was brushing over Reid's ear.

"Let me…hold you, _always…._" He kissed Reid lightly on the lips.

This was really unexpected. _What was happening? _Reid asked in his mind.

But though there were so many questions to be answered, he didn't care. Though it was too sudden, he didn't want to accept if this was only a dream, an illusion of his desires…or anything.

He just, he just wanted to be like this, to feel that every thing's real.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!**

**OH MY I'm really sorry for the delay of this update. And sorry…if it still didn't meet your expectation. Also, I apologize if my sentences are quite wrong in grammar. I wasn't able to check for any error in this update because I was I a hurry. So…please bear with me first.**

**Also, I guess I kinda wrote something fast here…like about the Caleb/Reid love-development. Hehe…Acutally what I wrote wasn't exactly what I was thinking. Well anywayzzzz…I'll try my best in my next update…so please continue reviewing!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
